Draco, O Dragão Protetor
by Anjelita Malfoy
Summary: O que acontece quanto todos acham que a família Malfoy não existe mais. Esta história se passa dentro do Universo de Severus e o Pessequinho.
1. 1 - Fogo e Esperança

Nota 1.: Esta história se passa dentro do Universo Pesseguinho. Para melhor entendimento desta história seria legal que se lesse as duas história que deram origem a ela. **Severus e o Pêssego Gigante** e a sua continuação **Severus e o pesseguinho** ambas da **entlzab**. Que podem ser encontradas nestes endereços respectivamente.

** www. fanfiction s/2744625/1/ Severus-e-o-P%C3%AAssego-Gigante**

** www. fanfiction s/3545643/1/ Severus-e-o-pesseguinho**

Só tirem os espaços, por favor.

Nota 2.: Agradeço do fundo do meu coração a entlazab, por me deixar escrever esta história dentro do seu universo, espero que esta história se enquadre perfeitamente dentro deste universo. Muito obrigada.

Nota 3.: Esta história se passa durante e depois de Severus e o Pesseguinho, então para o melhor entendimento já que muitos fatos aqui falados são devidamente explicados nesta história peço que leiam ela antes, ou pelo menos junto com esta, para assim não terem problemas de não estarem entendendo os acontecimentos aqui apenas mencionados.

Nota 4: Prometo é a última, esta história só tem minha própria betagem, então se ela estiver um pouco confusa podem reclamar comigo mesmo, eu tentei escrever em terceira pessoa, mas as vezes pode parecer que esta em primeira, qualquer problema em relação a narração estou feliz em tentar resolver, mas as vezes é bem complicado para mim, pois não consigo escrever a cena de outro jeito.

* * *

Draco, O Dragão Protetor

Capitulo 1 – Fogo, Calor, Desespero.

- Draco.

- O que você quer aqui?

- Oferecer ajuda?

- Como você pretende me ajudar. Severus? Pode me tirar daqui?

- Se eu o fizer – e eu ainda não disse que posso –, para onde você ira?

- Está louco se acha que eu lhe diria algo assim?

- Olhe pra mim Draco.

O rapaz franziu o cenho. Sabia que Severus era excelente na Legilimência e Oclumência, e percebeu o que o outro estava tentando fazer. Draco tentou esconder o espanto ao ver Severus oferecer sua mente para que ele lesse.

- O que … está fazendo?

- Como disse antes, oferecendo ajuda.

Draco lançou o feitiço Legilimência, sem varinha e sem enunciação. Ele não tinha certeza se funcionaria, pois sua tia Bellatriz não o treinara durante muito tempo. Ainda assim, não tinha alternativa a não ser tentar. E ouviu seu ex-professor, em sua mente:

"_Não faça barulho, pois Macnair está por perto, procurando escutar nossa conversa. Eu gostaria de lhe oferecer uma opção, Draco, mas preciso saber onde você está. E onde se encontram as suas lealdades."_

O rapaz se esforçou a responder mentalmente _"O Lord das Trevas matou a minha mãe. Acho que ele não pretende me deixar vivo."_

"_Eu diria que essa é uma avaliação correta."_

"_Pode me ajudar?"_

"_Posso tentar. Mas precisa me dar a combinação da sala de desenho da mansão."_

O rapaz franziu o cenho. _"Sala de desenho?"_

"_Confie em mim. Isso pode preservar sua vida mais do que pensa."_

Mesmo relutante, Draco forneceu a Severus as informações solicitadas. Em retorno, o rapaz recebeu a informação de que o ex-professor tinha matado Dumbledore a pedido do diretor.

"_Você é um espião."_

"_Tecnicamente, eu era. Mas isto não quer disser que eu tenha passado para o lado do Lord das Trevas."_

"_Não esta tentando me fazer trair nosso Lord? Fazer-me confessar um traição que não sinto?"_

"_Draco, essa é uma escolha sua. Se quiser manter sua lealdade ao nosso Lord, não há muito que eu possa fazer. Melhor dizendo, posso fazer mais por você estando do outro lado."_

Neste momento Draco se desesperou.

"_Severus… por favor."_

Severus engoliu seco e pediu. _"Agüente firme. Por favor, Draco. Apenas sobreviva."_

Neste momento, o rapaz percebeu que a marca do ex-professor ardeu, ele estava sendo chamando. Severus ergueu seu escudos mentais e, em voz alta, disse:

-Estou lhe dando um chance, Sr. Malfoy. Precisa se redimir junto ao Lord.

-Eu sou leal, Snape – cuspiu Draco. – Meu pai vai sair de Azkaban,e eu garanto que ele saberá de tudo que você andou fazendo!

-Eu me entendo com Lucius. E é por ele que estou tentando ajudar você. Vou lhe dar mais algum tempo para... meditar.

Draco não respondeu, os olhos cinza brilhando tanto que parecia um pedaço de prata polida. Severus se virou, as capas esvoaçando, e em seu desespero mesmo sabendo que as barreiras mentais do ex-professor estavam erguidas, Draco implorou uma última vez.

"_Severus,por favor!"_

o0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0o

E Draco esperou que Severus voltasse para lhe ajudar como havia dito que faria, sem saber que aquela seria a última vez que veria o Professor por um longo tempo.

o0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0o

-Vamos levante. Vamos logo.

-Tia Bella, o que?

Draco se senti ser violentamente levantado por sua tia e arrastado para fora das masmorras de sua casa. A luz feriu seus olhos quando foi literalmente arrastado para os jardins de sua casa.

-Vamos logo Draco. Não temos muito tempo.

-Afinal para onde estamos indo com tanta pressa assim tia?

-Finalmente meu querido sobrinho, você terá alguma utilidade para o Lord.

Esta frase assustou Draco mais do que tudo o que tinha acontecido até agora em sua vida, ele sabia que estava no final dela, principalmente com o sorriso que surgiu nos lábios de sua tia.

-Não, NÃO, ME SOLTA. - Draco começou a grita e se debater enquanto tentava se libertar do agarro que sua tia mantinha em seu braço.

_-Desmaius._

Foi a última coisa que Draco ouvi antes do desespero e a escuridão tomarem conta dele.

o0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0o

_Calor, muito quente. Mas as masmorras são frias e não tão quentes assim._

Foi a primeira sensação que veio a Draco antes mesmo dele estar totalmente acordado. E foi este pensamento que o vez acordar totalmente.

Draco se vi um quarto que não conhecia, totalmente cercado pela fumaça que praticamente não o deixava respirar, e aumentava seu desespero.

-SOCORRO, - tosse - ALGUÉM ME TIRA DAQUI.

-POR FAVOR, - tosse - ALGUÉM. SOCORRO - tosse.

Draco inconscientemente sabia que não tinha como sair dali, mesmo assim em seu desespero se jogou inutilmente contra a porta e a janela para tentar abri-las, mas sem sucesso.

-SOCORRO – tosse – ALGUÉM, - tosse.

O calor aumentava e por baixo da porta passou a entra muito mais fumaça, quase não era mais possível ver o que havia em cima da cama onde o rapaz tinha acordado.

-Por -tosse- Fa – tosse – vor – Draco não tinha mais voz, só conseguia tossir agora, em seu desespero ele sabia que iria morrer, mas nunca pensou que seria assim, sempre pensou que seria severamente castigado pelo Lord, mas frente de todos os Death Eaters e somente quanto já estivesse implorando pela morte ela virai pelas mãos de qualquer um. Mesmo das do próprio Lord, ele não teria o direito a esta honra.

Neste momento Draco percebeu que esta chorando pela segunda vezes em sua vida e não se importou com isto, e foi estas lágrimas que o lembraram de uma conversa que teve com sua mãe antes dela ser morta pelo Lord.

_Flashback_

_-Draco. - chamou Narcisa quando este chegou em casa depois de fugir da Escola_

_-Mãe. Eu tive tanto medo. - Draco disse abraçado a mãe._

_-Tudo bem querido, mas preste bem atenção, se algo me acontecer e você se ver em risco de morte sem poder conter com ajuda de ninguém, lembre do que eu e seu pai lhe ensinamos quando era pequeno. - Narcissa dizia enquanto abraçava o filho com todo o amor que lhe era possível._

_-Levem Draco para as masmorras é lá que ele deve ficar. - se fez ouvir a voz do Lord e assim se vez, Draco e Narcissa jamais se viram novamente depois disso._

_Fim do flashback_

Mas Draco sabia que era agora ou nunca, se quisesse seguir o conselho de sua mãe não poderia perder tempo, já quase não conseguia respirar, e sua consciência estava pro um fio.

-Pelos elementos que me olham e me guardam, eu vos peço, que a verdade seja enfim revelada, e que a ajuda chegue até mim. - Draco saiba que não conseguiria chegar até o fim, e por isto não teria ajuda que tanto precisava. Pois sentia sua consciência o deixava completamente antes de terminar de recitar o encantamento.

-RÁPIDO, TEMOS QUE TIRA-LO DAQUI.

Draco não reconheceu a voz que gritava ao redor dele, mas sabia que ela era importante e que deveria proteger esta pessoa.

-Mas, ele...

-NÃO INTERESSA, - o modo como a voz interrompeu a outra parecia que ela estava muito brava pra ser contrariada.

-Vai ficar tudo bem Draco descanse, agora você esta a salvo.

E Draco ele primeira vez em muito tempo se sentiu seguro e pode descansar em paz.

o0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0o

Capitulo 2 – Vida.

Na primeira vez que a consciência de Draco voltou ele teve certeza que não estava nas mas masmorras de sua casa nem cercado por fumaça, pois não estava com frio e conseguia respirar normalmente.

-Quando ele vai acordar?

Draco reconheceu a voz como sendo a mesma que dava ordens quando foi salvo.

-Quando estiver totalmente recuperado, os ferimentos dele eram muito severos. - respondeu uma segunda voz que Draco não reconheceu.

-Eu quero voltar logo, se ela descobrir que não estamos onde deveríamos estar, bom não quero nem pensar. - falou a voz bem preocupada.

-Espero que ela tenha muitos problemas, principalmente se o plano deu certo.

-Tenho certeza que deu, se não já estaria procurando por ele, e esta tudo calmo lá fora. - a primeira voz confirmou para a segunda, e com um suspiro continuou – Eu sei que o que fiz vai causar problemas, mas ele começou o encanto então não tinha mais nada a ver com eles, seus pais sabiam que quando o encanto fosse proferido tudo mudaria, por isto os Malfoy nunca o proferiram.

-Pelo menos até agora, o que afinal esta acontecendo aqui para que um deles finalmente tenham proferido o encanto. - a segunda voz estava preocupada e não tentou esconder isto.

-Não faço a menor idéia, a anos ela proibiu qualquer noticia do que acontecia aqui, lembra. Mas espero que ainda possamos salvar esta família.

-Sim, pelo menos um deles já esta a salvo, a mãe não será mais possível, mas o pai, como vamos fazer isto?

Um pequeno silêncio percorreu o ambiente, mas Draco sabia que as duas vozes no ambiente estavam conversando mesmo com aquele silencio.

-Não, tu não esta pensando em fazer isto, não de novo. - a segunda voz se pronunciou preocupada e era possível sentir uma pontada de desespero.

-Porque não, deu certo, não deu.

-Mas …

-Não se preocupe, tudo vai dar certo, e se precisarmos demorar mais, teremos uma ótima desculpa. - e uma risada cristalina chegou aos ouvidos de Draco, e este soube que não importava que tinha dado certo ou não, seu pai estaria a salvo se dependesse desta voz.

E quando ele sentiu que sua consciência começou a escorregar para a escuridão, ele saia que não estava mais sozinho. Pois poderia eternamente confiar mas duas vozes que cuidavam de seus sonhos, mesmo que o encanto não tivesse sido terminado ou o que ele significava.

o0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0o

Da segunda vez que sua consciência retornou Draco sabia que não estava no mesmo ambiente, pois podia sentir que o ambiente era mais claro, que havia mais ar fresco entrando por um janela que não sabia identificar onde ficava, só tinha certeza de três coisas, estava sozinho e ainda não podia abrir os olhos ou falar.

Conforme foi despertando totalmente Draco sentiu que não queria se mexer, pois estava numa cama bem macia, era como estar deitado sobre uma nuvem de tão suave que era, assim como o lençol que o cobria.

Seus pensamentos foram cortados pelo suave som de um porta sendo aberta. E loco depois Draco sentiu o colchão ao seu lado ceder um pouco, indicando que alguém havia sentado ao seu lado.

-Draco pode me ouvir? - perguntou a voz que ele já conhecia e que o havia salvado. - Se poder aperte minha mão.

Draco não sabia porque mas sentiu que deveria responder, mesmo que não pudesse, mas para sua surpresa ele descobriu que não era nem um esforço mover sua mão e apertar a que estava segurar a sua delicadamente.

-Que bom, que pode me ouvir, não tente falar, sua garganta foi muito afetada pela fumaça que respirou, Assim como seus olhos, pode ter sido por pouco tempo, mas a luz os machucou seriamente, vai demorar um pouco para se recuperarem totalmente. Consegue me entender? - e Draco novamente apertou sua mão suavemente. Dando a certeza para esta voz que tinha entendido o que ela havia lhe explicado.

-Bom eu tenho que ir, não se preocupe da próxima vez poderemos conversar por mais tempo, eu prometo. - Draco sentiu sua mão ser levantada e um beijo muito leve foi depositado nela – Há não tente levantar, seus músculos estão ainda se recuperando.

Conforme a voz se afastava, Draco caia suavemente na inconsciência, e pela primeira vez ele queria ter perguntado o nome da voz que o tinha salvado.

o0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0o

Na terceira vez que a consciência retornou, Draco soube que estava no mesmo quarto que antes, mas que havia no mínimo mais duas pessoas no quarto.

-Agora nós temos dois problemas.

-Para com isto, tudo vai dar certo.

-Claro, é só o que tu sabe falar.

Um grande silêncio se fez presente, e Draco resolveu anunciar que estava acordado e ver se desta vez poderia falar.

-Haaa

-Draco, Draco, quer um pouco de água? - e pouco depois Draco sentiu sua cabeça ser levantada e uma taça com água ser encostada em seus lábios secos. Sem saber que estava com sede Draco bebeu vagarosamente todo o conteúdo da taça.

Depois de sentir a cabeça novamente pousada sobre o travesseiro Draco resolveu abrir os olhos e percebeu que o quarto esta a meia luz.

-Obrigada.

-Não precisa agradecer.

Draco rapidamente reconheceu a voz que o havia salvado, esta pessoa estava sentada em uma cadeira ao lado de sua cama, era um moça de longos cabelos pretos, ela trajava um lindo vestido também preto ornado com pequenas pedra prateadas.

-Ele precisa saber.

-Por Koboldine, ele vai saber quanto tiver que saber.

Draco desviou seu olhar na direção da segunda voz e viu um rapaz parado em frente a janela onde um cortina de tecido claro e transparente evitava que a luz vinda de fora entrasse no quarto.

-Saber o que? - Draco perguntou sem reconhecer sua própria voz.

Ambos os jovens se olharam e o rapaz tomou a frente se afastando da janela e caminhando até a cama.

-Draco, antes de tudo deixa a gente ser pelo menos educado. Afinal te chamamos pelo nome e você nem sabe os nossos.

Mas Draco estava impaciente para saber o que ele tinha que saber.

-Não Draco se ela descobre isto a nossa situação vai ficar ainda mais grave do que já esta. - disse a jovem.

-Draco, eu sou Azrael, esta ao seu lado é Anjelita minha irmã, e a pessoa que minha irmã chama de ela é nossa mãe, a Rainha do Reino Elemental. - completou o Azrael sentando nos pés de sua cama.

-Reino Elemental? O que é isto? Onde eu estou? - Draco começou a ficar um pouco desesperado e este desespero transpareceu em voz, pois os dois jovens se levantaram e vieram até ele.

-Calma Draco, tudo vai ser explicado, mas tu tem que ficar calmo. - Anjelita se adiantou e o ajudou a sentar, pois ele já estava tentando se levantar.

-Minha irmã esta certa, nós só estamos começando pelo começo para não termos mais problemas. Né maninha? - Azrael falou sarcasticamente olhando para a irmã que novamente havia se sentado na poltrona ao lado da cama.

-É maninho, vamos tentar explicar o que for possível, mas acho que seria melhor que outra pessoa fizesse isto, mas esta parte só será possível quando tu ou ela estiverem em condições de saírem do quarto.

-Gosta de histórias Draco, pois esta vai mudar e muito a tua vida. Talvez leve um tempo para se acostumar, mas pode ter certeza que a partir de agora jamais estará sozinho de novo, não importa o que aconteça ou o quando afastado de nós tu estiver, nós sempre estaremos junto. - afirmou Azrael olhando nos olhos de Draco, e este teve certeza que ele estava falando serio, ao desviar o olhar para Anjelita ele teve a mesma certeza.

Jamais estaria sozinho de novo, não importa quando tempo ainda tivesse de vida. Ele teve uma segurança que jamais este jovens ficariam decepcionados com ele não importa o quanto ele fracassasse ou ele ficaria decepcionado com eles. Pois eles sempre estariam juntos.

-Eu gosto muito de histórias, principalmente as que mudam minha vida. - e pela primeira vez desde que acordou Draco não apenas reconheceu sua voz mas também reconheceu sinceridade nela, e sorriu com isto, assim como os dois jovens que o acompanhavam.


	2. 2 - Conversas

**Capitulo 3 – Conversa do Passado**

-Que bom Draco que tu gostas de história, por que esta é bem longa. - Afirmou Anjelita – Nas primeiramente eu gostaria de saber o que tu sabes sobre os Koboldine.

-Nada nunca ouvi esta palavra antes. - respondeu Draco com sinceridade. Até meio surpreso de pela pergunta.

-Estranho, pois perto de você é possível sentir a energia de um Koboldine dominante, um Sharaman, e se ele já esta neste nível, é porque esta acasalado. - afirmou pensativo Azrael.

-Não necessariamente, ele pode ter feito igual ao que nós estamos nos preparando pra fazer. - comentou Anjelita.

-Não, tenho certeza que ele não tem nem um contato com o reino, ele deve ter acasalado para chegar a este nível.

-Mas afinal do que vocês dois estão falando, quem são estes Koboldine dominante e Sharaman? - Draco interrompeu o rapaz que continuava a conversa com a irmã como se tivesse esquecido que ele estava ali.

-Desculpa Draco, não esquecemos de ti, apenas estamos surpreso que tu tenho um Koboldine dominante perto de ti, e ele não tenha percebido nada a teu respeito, ou tu a respeito dele. Mas é normal, afinal sem o encanto tudo estava adormecido. - confluiu Anjelita calmamente.

-E o que é este encanto afinal?

-Isto meu caro amigo, – comentou Azrael, e pela primeira vez novamente Draco teve a certeza que tinha um verdadeiro amigo – Só o seu pai pode responder, sem que as coisa se compliquem ainda mais.

-Meu pai esta vivo? - Draco sentiu uma felicidade que não soube explicar e a luz no quarto se intensificou – Wou, que isto?

-Sim, Draco seu pai esta vivo, agora se acalme, ou vai demorar mais para poder vê-lo novamente. - afirmou Anjelita. E Draco fez o possível para se acalmar e a luz pareceu diminuir até voltar ao normal. - Quanto a luz, é um dos seus novos poderes aparecendo, logo novos vão aparecer, então não se preocupe, vamos estar aqui pra te ajudar a passar por tudo e a ensina-lo como usa-los.

-Ta, agora que tal voltarmos a história, antiga e chata, e bem longa. - comentou debochadamente Azrael – Já que tu não sabe nada sobre esta história vamos contar tudo. Certo? Então se imagina nunca aula chata com dois professores chatos, só tente não dormir.

-Eu fiz isto quanto ouvi esta história pela primeira vez – comentou baixinho Anjeltia no ouvido de Draco.

-E ficou de castigo por uma semana.

-Guarde seu sarcasmo maninho, pois eu só dormi na primeira, mas mesmo assim sabia tudo na ponta da língua quando a Rainha perguntou, já tu dormiu todas as vezes que ela tentou contar a história e ainda assim não sabia nada. Quantas semanas mesmo de castigo tu pegou?

Draco e Anjelita caíram na gargalhada pela cara que irmão dela fez e pelo jeito que se acomodou novamente na cama, dizia que o castigo foi muito maior que o dela.

-Já gosto de você, meu jovem.

-Mamãe

-Majestade.

Draco percebeu a forma diferente com que os dois irmãos trataram a própria mãe.

-Anjelita, minha filha. Já lhe disse que não precisa me chamar assim quando não estiver em publico. - Afirmou a mulher mais velha que estava parada perto da porta, esta vertia um lindo vestido simples, mas parecia mercúrio liquido pela formo como se movia quando esta se movimentava, até se aproximar da cama.

-É apenas respeito, Vossa Alteza. - mas Draco sabia pela falta de sentimento colocado na frase, muito diferente de todas as que ela havia proferido até agora, que havia outro motivo.

-Tudo bem, não quero discutir novamente este assunto. - confirmou resignada a Rainha – Vim saber como esta nosso convidado e se ele já sabe de tudo. - comentou a Rainha, mas sua voz era de uma ordem direta, era como estar de frente ao seu pai quando esta esta muito bravo, e Draco se apressou a responder antes dos filhos da própria Rainha.

-Estou bem Vossa Excelência, seus filhos estavam para me explicar tudo quando a Senhora chegou. - falou Draco calmamente olhando diretamente para a Rainha, e com a voz sem emoção que seu pai o havia ensinado.

-Pelo menos, algo esta sendo feito direito. – afirmou a Rainha olhando diretamente para a Filha, e Draco começou a perceber o que poderia ter de errado ali. – Espero que possam jantar comigo. – completou a Rainha dando um beijo no topo da cabeça do filho e saindo sem nem olhar para a filha – Temos uma conversa mais tarde Anjelita, não se esqueça.

-Não esquecerei, Majestade. - Anjelita respondeu com a mesma voz sem emoção e se manteve com a cabeça baixa desde que sua mãe entrou no recinto, só a levantou quando ouviu a porta se fechar e teve certeza que ela foi embora.

-O que há entre vocês duas?

-Nada Azrael. Nada. Podemos voltar a história por favor.

-Claro, mana. Pra inicio de conversa preciso explicar que o Koboldine é o cruzamento da raça Kobolds com os seres humanos não-mágicos. - Draco ficou surpreso com este fato.

-Sim Draco. Sei que no seu país, os bruxos chamam as pessoas sem magia de Trouxas, mas nós aqui as chamamos assim, e peço que as chama assim, e não mais de trouxa – Draco precedeu que seu surpresa não foi entendida direito por Anjelita, mas era fácil de entender o porque da confusão, sua voz voltará a ter emoção mas era visível uma dor profunda em seus olhos quase negros que ela tentava esconder.

-Os Kobolds eram criaturas humanoides peludas, de olhos muito brilhantes, mas eram muito agressivas e tinham um excelente potencial mágico. A humanidade ainda estava engatinhando quando eles descobriram que podiam acasalar e produzir herdeiros com os humanos. Os Kobolds tinha uma sexualidade agressiva principalmente o dominante, que tinha um porte mais físico, mas preparado para a batalha física, já o submisso mas esperto e ladino, era mais talentoso do ponto de vista mágico e também era mais talentoso em seduzir parceiros humanos. Quando os humanos evoluíram magicamente, na época da civilização Mesopotâmia e da fundação de Ur, os mestiços de humanos e Kobolds já eram em grande número. Por isto grandes sacerdotes sumérios, assírios e babilônicos se reuniram em um grande conclave e concordaram que era preciso exterminar os Kobolds ou a humanidade correria perigo de extinção.

-E então a caçada começou.

Realmente Azrael estava certo a história era longa, mas estava longe de ser chata, ou dar sono, bem pelo contrario Draco esta tão ligado na história que quando Anjelita falou com tanta tristeza na voz, esta pareceu doer fundo em seu coração, e ele sem perceber fizera uma promessa a si mesmo, que faria de tudo pra tirar esta tristeza, não penas de sua voz mas de seus olhos também.

-Sim a caçada começou. Infelizmente esta caçada não parou somente nos Kobolds que foram quase extintos, já não se tinha mais relatos deles desde o ano 33 da chamada era cristã. Esta se estendeu aos seus descendentes, os Koboldine, que eram muito mais parecidos com os humanos e se misturavam muito bem, se tornando mais difícil de serem caçados, mas a cada nove anos quando procuravam companheiros para acasalar, através de seus feromônios que eram secretados por glândulas especiais, eles eram caçados sem dó nem piedade.

-Foi nesta época que começou a criação dos Reinos.

-Como assim Reinos? Achei que só existia um, este aqui.

-Não Draco, existem vários, espalhados pelo mundo. Alguns com Casal real, Sharaman e Arati, outros só com Sharaman ou Arati, e ainda a uns que não tem casal real, para exercer o governo.

-Não só isto Azrael, tu esqueceste o principal.

-Anjelita, isto é lenda.

-Em teoria. - ela riu – Nós somos lenda. Existe ainda um reino que comanda todos os reinos, ele foi inicialmente criado pelos último casal de Kobolds, quando estavam a beira da morte deixaram um profecia que hoje em dia ninguém leva em consideração.

-Que profecia? - Draco já tinha uma experiência com profecias, para saber que elas deveriam se ouvidas e nunca esquecidas.

-Que o Reino dos Reino, como este reino é conhecido e chamado, ficara sem governante, esquecido por longos tempos, nem as pedras, os seres com a melhor memória se lembrariam mais deste Reino, quando isto acontecesse, um descendente nasceria com grande poder, poder igual ao original, seria temido e não entendido, junto dele um descendente de dragão virai com ele juntos terminariam, descobririam a verdade e dariam fim a caçada. E juntos achariam seus companheiros e recriariam os reinos esquecidos.

-Olha Anjelita, é linda a lenda, mas é lenda.

-Azrael, é um profecia e não lenda, e mesmo se fosse só lenda, para o mundo bruxo nós somos lendas esqueceu. - Anjelita suspirou cansada.

-Tá – Draco interrompeu os irmãos – não importa. Como assim reinos e casal real?

-Eu explico esta parte Azrael, tu já contou grande parte da história e dormiu muito nesta aula.

-Tá, tá. Agora vem a parte chata mesmo.

-Bom, quando a caçada estava no auge e os Koboldine, viram seus pais serem mortes indiscriminadamente, os Koboldine em desespero tentaram impedir o massacre e começaram também a serem caçados. Entre os Koboldine a sub classificações, os mais poderosos podem criar vida, planetas, dimensões, eles são conhecidos como Casal Real, pois eles criaram as dimensões onde ficam os reinos. O Sharaman que é o dominante, e trabalha com a energia das trevas, da morte, da escuridão e da noite. Normalmente é representado pela meia lua. Já seu companheiro e submisso é o Arati, ele é capaz de criar vida, produzir herdeiro, mesmo se os companheiros forem do mesmo sexo, de amar incondicionalmente qualquer ser mesmo o pior inimigo, ele é a própria luz, trabalha e vive na luz, por isto é representado pelo sol.

-Mas teu irmão disse que a Reinos sem um ou outro.

-Sim, hoje em dia existe um ritual que é possível ser realizado, que eleva o poder do Koboldine ao máximo, coisa que só é possível com o acasalamento e com o par definitivo. Por isto uma Arati ou Sharaman sem companheiro pode assumir o comando do Reino. Como acontece aqui com a Rainha. Mas mesmo assim eles só podem ter filho de seus verdadeiros companheiros depois disso.

-Como assim?

-Simples Draco. Minha mãe depois de passa pelo ritual que elevou seus poderes ao de Arati, só pode produzir um herdeiro durante o acasalamento que acontece a cada nove anos, e com o seu Sharaman, se não for assim os filhos dela seriam monstros e teriam que ser mortos por ela mesma, ou trariam desgraças ao Reino.

-Mas vocês dois são filhos dela? Certo? -Draco pela primeira vez esta achando algo de errado naquela história.

-Sim Draco, eu e Anjelita, somos filhos dela. - Azrael, deu um risada divertido que não foi acompanhada pela irmã, antes de continuar – Nós dois nascemos antes do ritual acontecer, por isto, não somos demônios. Nesta época o poder dela ainda não era de um Arati.

-Por isto também não podemos assumir o trono, mesmo que quando encontrarmos nosso companheiros ou depois do ritual, nem se um de nós seja um Arati ou um Sharaman. Bem pelo contrario teremos que deixar o reino pra sempre. - e novamente a frieza voltava a voz de Anjelita e Draco soube, ela pertencia ao casal real, e ele poderia até apostar que ela era um Arati, e seu irmão não sabia de nada, pela forma que reagia a resposta da irmã.

-É apenas um formalidade, mamãe jamais expulsaria a gente. A lei apenas existe para que não aja briga pela sucessão, ela dever ser do filho real, o que nascer de um Sharaman e um Arati e não alguém de fora, como nós.

-Senhores, Senhorita o jantar esta servido. - informou uma voz suave vinda da porta.

-Claro, Vuz, o Azrael já vai.

-Anjelita.

-Não, ela espera para jantar, e também quer que Draco saiba o máximo hoje mesmo, eu termino de contar a parte que falta, afinal eu é que mais me interessei por esta parte, - e com pura sarcasmo na voz Anjelita completou – afinal é pura lenda, lembra.

-Tá bom, tá bom. - ele se levantou da cama e se dirigiu para a porta – vou avisar a Vuz, para servir o jantar de Draco e o seu aqui no quarto. Também informo a mamãe que tu ficaste aqui para terminar de contar tudo.

Anjelita apenas concordou com a cabeça, mas Draco percebeu que ela não estava satisfeita que o irmão informaria algo dela para a mãe. Ela parecia querer que a mãe não soubesse nada dela. Ou pelo menos o mínimo possível.

-Anjelita, Koboldine Arati, e nem mesmo encontrou seu companheiro, onde isto te leva, quando tu o encontrar? - o olhar assustado que Anjelita lançou a Draco confirmou o que ele tinha dito. - A porta já esta fechada, e tu irmão já se foi.

-Tu esta certo – ele deu um pequeno sorriso – eu sou um Koboldine Arati mesmo sem companheiro, e vou passar pelo ritual antes de achar meu companheiro, por isto tenho pouco tempo aqui no reino.

-Sua mãe sabe. Não é?

-Sim Draco, ela sabe, quando ela fez o ritual e chegou perto de mim pela primeira vez, o poder pela quase me matou, mesmo sem querer, ela me viu como uma ameaça, e ordenou que eu fosse mandada para outro lugar, para qualquer lugar, ela não fazia questão de saber onde eu estaria ou se eu estava bem, com quem ou até em segurança. Eu só poderia retornar quando pudesse esconder meu poder. Até ali, eu tinha a minha mãe para tudo, ela ficou com meu irmão que era recém nascido. Mas …

Draco, não precisava que ela terminasse a frase para saber o que ela estava sentindo. Ele sabia como era este sentimento. Lucius foi o mais próximo de um pai, até Draco completar sete anos, depois disso ele passou a ser só um herdeiro para o homem, a quem ele tentava sempre deixar orgulhoso.

- Tinha quatro anos. - ela era muito mais nova que Draco, e este ainda tinha a mãe que lhe enchia de carinho e regalias, e ela havia perdido tudo, e sabia que o pouco que tinha logo perderia quando o tal ritual acontecesse. Como alguém que é criado para ser a luz, amar incondicionalmente, poderia ser tão triste. - Azrael é um Sharaman, mesmo não passando pelo ritual ou com todo este tempo, ele não é uma ameaça para ela, pois seus poderes se completam. Mas se ele souber quem é e achar seu companheiro ela vai fazer o mesmo com ele, ou até pior.

-Acha que sua mãe poderia matar seu irmão? - Draco ficou assustado com este pensamento.

-Não acho que ela chegaria a tanto. Mas seria capaz de colocar um seta na cabeça dele e de seu companheiro para que os caçadores vissem sim, ela faria isto se estivesse ameaçada, ela cuidada do reino como um leoa, ela é capaz de machucar alguém que imaginar tentar fazer algum mal ao reino ou ameaçar seu reinado. - Draco se surpreendeu – Sim Draco até mesmo nós, seu próprio sangue.

-E se ela encontrar seu companheiro, ela vai ter um herdeiro? O que ela vai fazer mata-lo? Para ele não ameaça-lo no trono. - Mesmo Lucius não sendo um verdadeiro pai para ele, ele sabia que Lucius jamais faria isto com ele.

-Não, eu duvido que ela produza um herdeiro real, mesmo que encontre seu companheiro. A meios de isto não acontecer, e eu sei que ela esta se precavendo com todos eles.

-Mas e se... - a preocupação era visível na voz de Draco.

-Se, e espero que jamais aconteça Draco, ela vai arranjar um maneira de expulsar a criança do Reino, ou vai simplesmente manda-lo para o mundo humano, onde ao chegar na puberdade, e os hormônios de acasalamento começarem a aparecer será presa fácil para os caçadores.

Draco estava aterrorizado, como ela uma Rainha poderia fazer aquilo, com os próprios filhos. Pela história que ouvira já existiam poucos desta raça e ela ainda seria capaz de condenar mais um apenas por medo de perder o Trono.

-Mas vamos mudar de assunto, eu contei sobre mim, e sobre apenas uma das raças que compõem sua herança genética, tem a outra metade dela. A metade que da nome a você Draco.

-Como assim? - pela segunda vez Draco estava surpreso com o que Anjelita estava falando.

-Eu falo de Dragões, Meu querido Dragão. - e pela primeira vez Anjelita falava como sua mãe, ele novamente teve a sensação de estar retornando para casa.

-Senhorita, Senhor, Vuz trouxe o jantar. - a voz suave de Vuz se fez ressoar pelo ambiente, Vuz parecia o vento personificado vestindo um nuvem, não avia outra forma de Draco descrever ela se não assim. Pois a delicadeza com que andava, ou melhor deslizava elo quarto vestindo um vestido branco, era ao mesmo tempo lindo e aterrador.

-Obrigada, Vuz, pode colocar sobre a mesa, vou ajudar Draco a levantar para se alimentar.

-Não, os curandeiros disseram para que o Senhor Dragão ainda não pode se levantar. - com apenas um manear de mão Vuz vez parecer uma mesinha sobre as pernas de Draco assim como sobre os braços da poltrona onde Anjelita estava, para depois colocar os pratos em cima. - Assim Senhorita e Senhor podem comer e conversar, sem problema. -completou já se retirando do quarto.

-Mandona ela, não.

-Eu aprendi a muito tempo a não discutir com Vuz. Quando eu pude voltar ela veio atras. Vuz é uma silfo, representante do ar, por isto ela parece vestida de nuvem e sempre deslizar e não andar. Mas como o ar, ela pode ser bem protetora quando gosta de alguém, por isto a Rainha não briga muito comigo e me aceita mesmo contra a vontade no palácio.

-Todo mundo no palácio foi tu quem trouxe? - perguntou Draco enquanto tomava sua sopa.

-Não mas todo mundo me admira seja pela minha coragem de por os pés aqui ou ficar cara a cara com minha mãe, seja pelo direito de ter meu orgulho de volta, ou seja pelo simples fato de eu estar aqui, por ter voltado, por posar de boa filha o tempo todo, cada um tem seu motivo, nunca entendi todos. Se eu fosse embora agora, mais da metade dos elementais que trabalham no palácio e muitos dos mais velhos iram junto comigo para onde eu fosse.

-Mas tu me falaste de Dragões.

-Sim já estávamos nos desviando do assunto de novo. O que tu sabe sofre eles?

-Que são ferozes e que vivem em reservas, pões ovos, eu vi alguns durante um torneio que teve na escola.

-Sim estes foram os que escolheram ficar, para ajudar os humanos ou os Koboldine que não quiseram ou não podiam se refugiar nos reinos. Eles perderam o poder de falar e não sabem mais usar seu verdadeiro poder.

-Como assim?

-Quando os Koboldine, criaram os reinos os elementais, salamandras, silfos, gnomos sereinos e tritões, assim como os elementais das plantas, dos metais. Bem todos os tipo de de elementais começaram a se refugiar aqui, por medo de serem caçados como acontecia com os Koboldine, até os unicórnios vieram, os dragões originalmente, em sua maioria, eram como protetores dos Kobolds, e portanto era quase que natural quando estes se misturaram com os humanos que eles também o fizessem para que os filho desta mistura pudessem proteger os Koboldine, mas seus filho ainda eram muito parecidos com dragões e foram rapidamente caçados e erradicados, assim estes filho de Dragões com humanos se misturaram com os Koboldine, eles mantinham suas características humanas, mas ainda tinham o poder e as habilidades dos Dragões, podiam assim proteger melhor os Koboldine.

-Então eu sou este mistura?

-Estou chegando lá Draco, calma. Como eu disse muitas vezes os Reinos com medo de que houvesse briga por causa da sucessão ou da Coroa, proibiam mais de um Arati e um Sharaman no mesmo reino, por isto muito destes ficaram entre os humanos correndo o risco de serem caçados, é ai que entra as descendente, os dragões que ficaram no mundo humano, eles cuidariam destes que não tinham Reino, com a ajuda de seus descendentes, família que teriam o gene dos dragões adormecido, e que seria acordado de algum meio, seja pela proximidade de um Koboldine, ou de um Dragão mais velho, mas o tempo fez com que a sabedoria dos dragões se perdesse ou que esta forma de ativação fosse perdida.

-O feitiço. - Draco falou em apenas um sussurro.

-Sim, Draco o feitiço pode ter ativado o gene, ou simplesmente tenha te ligado a quem tu deveria proteger. Eu mesma não sei o feitiço todo ou o que ele faz. Isto é da tua família, portanto só teu pai pode explicar esta parte. Eu simplesmente posso te explicar esta parte, pois é só isto que existe, e mesmo assim são lendas. Mesmo acreditando que em lendas a fundos de verdade, não sei até onde é verdade onde entra a fantasia. Como já disse teu pai pode dar maiores explicações.

-Isto se ele souber, também. - Draco deu um suspiro resignado, seria difícil fazer Lucius contar algo sobre aquele assunto, isto se o mesmo soubesse algo.

-Espero que ele saiba, ou pelo menos o que o feitiço significa. Seria um começo por onde procurar alguma coisa. Bom vejo que já terminou sua sopa, vou deixar tu descansar, um pouco talvez depois de amanhã possa ver seu pai, mas ainda vai levar um tempo para poder ter esta conversa com ele. O estado dele é um pouco mais delicado que o seu.

-Como assim descansar, ainda tem sol lá fora? - perguntou um Draco desconfiado e recebeu um verdadeiro e raro sorriso de Anjelita de volta, e Draco decidiu que gostava destes sorrisos.

-Este é o problema em reinos que só tem Arati, o sol nunca se põem e em reinos que tem somente Sharaman o sol nunca nasce, afinal falta uma metade do casal, e ela é representada no céu do reino. Agora descanse, logo as cortinas vão escurecer mais e poderás dormir normalmente.

Quando já estava deitado confortavelmente, Draco ouviu a voz de Anjeltia perto da porta dizer algo que apenas sua mãe já havia lhe dito antes, e nas poucas vezes em que Draco em que esta ai ao seu quarto no meio da noite.

-Que Merlin guarde seus sonhos, querido Dragão.

o0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0o

**Capitulo 4 – Conversa do Presente**

Assim que saiu do quarto de Draco, Anjelita suspirou, a primeira parte do acordo tinha transcorrido sem problema, agora faltava o pai, Lucius, e a própria Rainha e seus sempre suaves castigos. Apenas este último pensamento fez o corpo de Anjelita estremecer.

-O Senhor Lucius acordou.

-Como ele esta Le?

-Como esperado, cansado e quase sem energia, depois de ter ingerido o veneno, quase não conseguimos salva-lo. Para seu próprio mundo ele já estava morto quando a Senhorita o trouxe.

-Sim, pensei a mesmo coisa, achei que seria mais fácil tira-lo de lá quando fossem dar fim a sua vida como fizeram com Draco, mas jamais pensei que seria por este meio, ou com este veneno.

-A Senhorita, também esta cansada, deveria desancar um pouco, afinal usou grande parte da sua própria energia para salvar Lucius.

-Não tenho tempo Le, sabe muito bem que Ela jamais deixaria eu desancar, ainda mais agora, Ela querer mesmo me ver castigada em praça publica e desta vez vai conseguir.

Um risada foi ouvida da mesma direção onde vinha a voz de Le.

-Um elemental da terra sorrindo. Le, você esta bem.

-Pode não ser com frequência que rimos, mas nós também fazemos isto. Se nossa Rainha acha que pode fazer isto com você Anjelita, esta muito enganada, e pode continuar esperando. Se depender de nós ela jamais conseguirá.

-Le, tu praticamente nunca me chamaste pelo nome, o que te deu hoje?

-Nada, apenas descobri algo com Lucius que talvez eu já devesse ter descoberto a muito tempo.

-Posso saber o que?

-Quando ele perguntou pelo filho e soube que ele estava conversando com a Senhorita, simplesmente disse que tudo ficaria bem, agora que o verdadeiro poder do filho estava com a verdadeira protegida. Agora ele poderia em fim se dedicar a treinar seu poder para proteger o Casal Real a qual foi destinado e deixou para traz para ajudar o filho.

-Então Lucius deveria esta protegendo o Casal Real que tentou ajudar o Draco. Ele vai ter muitos problemas quando voltar e explicar isto aos elementais do seu Reino.

-Pelo que eu entendi não, ele não teve muita escolha. Além do mais o vinculo de Lucius com o Casal era fraco e formado pelo laço com o Ser das Trevas que marca o Braço de pai e filho, quando tudo isto sumir o laço também vai, ai vamos poder ver qual é o verdadeiro casal que Lucius deve proteger.

-Só espero que não seja Ela.

-Não ela não é. Se não quando a Rainha o viu o laço teria sido formado de vez.

-Sim ela esta usando tudo que pode para não conceber quando encontrar seu escolhido que até procura seu Dragão, mesmo sem o juramento completo.

-Sim por isto ela queria ver Draco.

-Isto a impediria de conceber no primeiro ciclo, e até que seu protetor gere um filho. O que Ela jamais permitiria.

-Bom tenho que ir vê-la, Le. Vamos ver o que me aguarda desta vez.

-Tudo vai dar certo.

-Esta frase normalmente é minha. - e os dois riram.

Anjelita saiu andando pelo corredor iluminado, em direção onde sabia estar a Rainha, era até fácil saber, era só seguir o sol, onde ele esta Ela também estaria.

o0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0o

Como esperava Anjeltia a achou onde o sol estava mais forte e alto. No centro do jardim do palácio, cercada de todos os tipo de elementais, parece que ela estava em meio a um reunião e não estava conseguindo o que queria, pois não parecia nada feliz.

-Anjelita, minha filha, venha se sentar. - era visível o sarcasmo na voz da Rainha.

-Temos que conversar Vossa Alteza.

-Sim, sim, temos. E para falar a verdade já estávamos conversando sobre este assunto.

-Sim, Vossa Majestade. A Senhora tem que ver que sua filha trouxe para o Reino dois descendentes de Dragões, um totalmente adulto, e com algum treinamento, só falta aperfeiçoar seu dom.

-Sim, outro muito jovem. Mas que já demonstra seus poderes, e que são bastante fortes, para ter se recuperado tão rápido.

Dois elementais que estavam mais afastados da Rainha comentavam, sem se preocupar se estava agradando ou não a Rainha.

-Sim. Sim. Ela trouxe os descendentes para cá. Mas ainda assim precisa ser castigada, ou a partir de agora todos vão poder trazer quem quiserem para cá, para meu Reino sem que eu saiba.

-Senhora, me desculpa a intromissão – falou o elemental mais próximo da Rainha – mas este Reino não é seu, ele pertence a todos os seres que moram nele. E sua filha assim como qualquer outro elemental ou Koboldine pode trazer quem quiser para cá. Sem problema nem um. Mas se a senhora quer tanto castigar sua filha por causa disso, Acho que temos a solução perfeita.

Agora Anjelita entendia o que Le queria disser que se dependesse dos elementais a Rainha nunca conseguiria castiga-la em praça publica, eles sempre vinham com os melhores castigos, os que sempre sairiam com alguma vantagem para ela, mesmo que a Rainha jamais os vissem assim.

-Então vamos ouvi-los. - comentou resignada a Rainha, pois já sabia que não poderia dar o castigo que queria a filha.

E como sempre acontecia com seus castigos conforme os elementais falavam as sentenças, estas seriam escritas no livros da leis, e ela teria que cumprir cada uma delas. Tudo o que ela poderia fazer agora era respirar fundo e esperar pelo que viesse. E assim se vez um por um dos elementais se pronunciou

-Que ela fique responsável pelo descendentes. - pronunciou o elemental do ar.

-Que ela seja a protegida e a protetora deles. - pronunciou o elemental da água.

-Até que cada um deles encontre seus verdadeiros protegidos. - pronunciou o elemental do fogo.

-Que ela explique a história para estes descendentes. - pronunciou o elemental da terra.

-Que ela treine com eles. -pronunciou o elemental das plantas.

-Que quando o ritual for feito, se eles ainda não tiverem encontrado seu protegidos que eles a acompanhem. - pronunciou o elemental do metal.

Neste momento Anjelita sentiu que sua mãe ia reclamar, mas ela não poderia interromper a sentença, ela tinha chamado os elementais, por isto a sentença era de todos eles. Ela não poderia falar ou se intrometer na sentença, assim como Anjelita a Rainha só poderia aceitar, e ficar calada.

-E pela primeira vez, de todas as vezes que fui convocado para sentenciar esta Koboldine, eu o representante dos Dragões me pronuncio. - agora sim Anjelita esta com medo, de todos ela sabia o que esperar, eram coisas leves que ela ou já tinha feito, como contar a história para Draco, ou estava disposta a fazer, como treinar com eles, mas dos dragões ela nem tinha ideia do que esperar. E pelo sorriso no rosto da Rainha ela só podia esperar o pior. - Que ela se torne amiga deles, que tenha confiança neles, a ponto de colocar sua vida nas mãos deles e confiar em suas decisões. Que quando chegar a hora, ambos tanto descendentes quanto Koboldine possa fazer o certo sem temer o que o outro vai pensar ou fazer por medo.

-Que seja escrito, e que a Koboldine castigada seja obrigada a cumprir a pronunciamento de todos aqui presente. - Completou a Rainha, se levantando e saindo do jardim. Ela estava segura que a filha jamais poderia cumprir o que os Dragões haviam requerido. Mal sabia ela, e a própria filha que os primeiros passos para cumprir o pronunciamento dos dragões Anjelita já havia dado. Este seria o mais fácil de se cumprir mais o último e o mais perigoso que seria colocado a prova.

-Obrigada a todos. - era tudo o que Anjelita poderia dizer depois de tudo que tinha ouvido.

-Tudo o que foi dito pode parecer fácil de se cumprir minha querida Arati, mas tu sabes, melhor que nós que o meu é o que terá o teste mais difícil. - comentou o Dragão.

-Sim, Senhor Dragon, eu sei disto. E estou disposta a aceitar o risco. - Anjelita respondeu olhando diretamente para o Dragão.

-Estão que tudo se cumpra conforme o destino previu – e assim que terminou de proferir as palavras levantou vou e sumiu no ar.

-O que ele quis dizer? - perguntou Anjelita sem entender nada.

-Nem nós sabemos, Anjelita, ele de todos é o mais velho, e sempre o mais silencioso, ficamos surpresos quando ele se pronunciou para este castigo sem nexo de sua mãe, mas ele sempre sabe o que faz.

-Sim, sei disso, é sempre Dragon que salva a vida de algum condenado a algum castigo que minha mãe aplica que pode mata-lo. Sei que ele sabe o que faz, só que as vezes eu queria entender o que ele quer disse quando fala por meio de charadas, como agora. - comentou Anjelita suspirando.

-Na hora certa todos nós vamos entender, e ficar surpresos de porque não tínhamos entendido antes. - comentou Le, que vinha caminhado por traz de Anjelita.

-É sempre assim com Dragon. - disse o elemental da água.

-Sim, é. Bom desculpa a todos mas estou muito cansada, vou me recolher um pouco. Nos vemos mais tarde. Até mais tarde, conselheiros.

o0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0o

Enquanto se preparava para dormir, Anjelita imaginava o que o futuro poderia guardava para ela. Afinal de todos os Koboldines que estudavam sobre sua história, ela era a única que sempre se preocupou em ir mais fundo , mais longe, sempre quis saber mais da própria história. Ela própria sempre achou que era para não sofrer com a rejeição da mãe, mas depois de tudo que descobriu. De tudo que a própria história tinha mostrado para ela.

No fundo Anjelita sabia que algo muito grande estava acontecendo no mundo dos humanos e descobriria isto com Draco e seu pai.

Nas primeiro assim que acordasse se mudaria para mais perto do quarto deles, para que Rainha não pudesse interferir ou prejudica-los.

E já tinha até a desculpa perfeita para isto. Afinal uma das condições do castigo era proteger e ser protegida, e como ela ou os descendentes poderiam fazer isto se estavam cada um de um lado do castelo. Assim tudo seria mais fácil e agora Anjelita poderia se afastar definitivamente dos aposentos da Rainha.

Em seu último pensamento antes de adormecer, Anjelita simplesmente pediu a todos os seres que fazem parte do universo mágico para o que quer que Dragon estivesse se referindo, ela, Draco e Lucius tivessem condições de suportar sem jamais fraquejar.


End file.
